


Hit Your Hallelujah

by deLoonii



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M, New Year's Party, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, i have sinned, so much sinning, trans!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Rhys really should have stopped after the second drink; or the third, or the fourth.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Rhysquez filth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Your Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this... I have been working on it for over a month and it's just filth. Writer's block is torture but now that I have this done maybe I can actually get my other stories updated.

There were a few perks of being middle management at Hyperion. One of the ones Rhys liked the most was the holiday parties and the copious amount of free alcohol that came with them. As it was, the New Year’s party put all of the other parties Rhys had been to (both Hyperion and not) to shame. Golds sparkled all around the large ball room, contrasting with the stark black and sharp lines of the decor.

Rhys felt that this was the kind of luxury he'd have when he made it to the top. He adjusted the line of his vest, scoping the room for people to network with. He spotted Vasquez from where he was standing and scowled. Even from across the large ball room Rhys could tell the man was schmoozing up anyone within hearing range. Rolling his eyes, Rhys walked over to the bar and flagged down one of the CL4P-TR4P bots bartending.

“Something bubbly and _strong_ , please.” He ordered, receiving the drink and heading back to mingle.

***

In retrospect, Rhys really should have stopped after the second drink; or the third, or the fourth. Deciding to sober up, at least somewhat, Rhys wandered his way out into the hallway. Leaning against the wall, the company man took a few deep breaths. The hall was _far_ too bright but it was quiet and empty. Though the alcohol still settled in his stomach, the longer Rhys stood out in the open air, the better he felt.

“Rhys… What’s the matter, buddy? You’re looking a little pale.” A voice called from somewhere down the hall.

The chestnut haired man’s brows furrowed at the sound. Of _course_ it was Vasquez who had to see him like this. Perfect, just _perfect_. Shifting of the wall in an attempt to seem at least slightly _less_ drunk than he was, Rhys leveled heterochromatic eyes at the smarmy tool of a middle manager standing before him.

“Vasquez…” Rhys began, realizing his voice was far breathier than its normal tenor. “Come out here to clear your head?”

Vasquez smirked and shook his head. “No, no, I saw you walk out a little while ago. Wanted to make sure you hadn’t puked into one of the plants out here.”

The company man tried not to bristle at the clear jab. He was so above the other’s niggles. Still, he could see the dust of flush spattered along the other man’s cheeks and down his nose. He was at least as drunk as Rhys, if not more so. Honestly, with a little color in his cheeks, Vasquez looked less deplorable. Hell, if he wasn’t wearing that insufferable smirk he’d actually be handsome. _Wait what?_ Rhys pinched the bridge of his nose with his flesh hand and groaned. He might be more drunk than he previous believed.

“Oh, you don’t sound too good there, kiddo…” Vasquez quipped, still sounding smarmy but with an underlying hint of concern. “Do you need to sit down or something?”

“I’m fine, _Hugo_. Trust me,” Rhys snapped. He really wasn’t angry per-say, but he just didn’t want to deal with Vasquez.

He tried to move past the bulkier man, even going so far as to knock their shoulders together. The alcohol in his system however made his depth perception less than precise. The chestnut haired man knocked straight into Vasquez’s arm, throwing off his balance. A strong hand grabbed Rhys’ flesh arm, catching him from what would have been a rather unfortunate face-plant.

He turned his glassy gaze up to glare at the other middle manager. He found the other looking at him with genuine surprise and concern. Vasquez seemed just as surprised in his actions as Rhys was. His fingers flexed against the material of Rhys’ shirt sleeve, still effectively holding up the lanky man. Righting himself, Rhys snagged his arm away, coughing somewhat awkwardly.

“What are you playing at, Vasquez?” Rhys asked, eyes narrowing in distrust.

For a long moment the stocky middle manager just stared at Rhys. He surged forward and pressed his lips against Rhys’ own. It was sloppy and Rhys stood rigid in shock while Vasquez worked their mouthes together. Rhys’ cybernetic fingers wrapped around the breadth of the other’s tie, tugging at it like a makeshift collar. They moved clumsily toward the wall until Rhys was pressed up against it with Vasquez pressing into his space.

Their mouths moved together in drunken haste, the stockier manager crowding between Rhys’ legs to press their hips together. A noise that Rhys wasn’t particularly proud of escaped his throat when Vasquez’s hand squeezed his backside. After a few more frenzied kissed, Rhys pulled back, seeming to realize that they were still very much in a hallway where anyone could see them groping one another like horny teens.

“Come with me.” Rhys ordered, all but dragging the other down the hall to the first empty room they came across.

It ended up being a conference room which, thankfully, had a lock on the door. Rhys fiddled with the lock, fingers sluggish from alcohol, when he felt Vasquez press up behind him, grinding his cock against his ass. Groaning, Rhys ground back, reaching back to grab the stockier man’s tie again.

“Your ass is amazing…” Vasquez grunted, squeezing the company man’s hips with clumsy hands.

Rhys realized that if this was going to happen, and damn if he didn’t want it to happen, Vasquez was going to have to shut up. Shifting so his back was against the door, Rhys smashed their lips back together, dominating the kiss. The fingers of his flesh hand tangled into that ridiculous hair, tugging at the strands a little forcefully. A bolt of heat shot straight down Rhys’ spine when he heard Vasquez moan at the pulling.

“Mm, you’re so hot.” Vasquez grumbled, pawing at Rhys’ shirt to get the article off.

Grunting in frustration, Rhys pushed Vasquez away, narrowing his eyes at the other middle manager. “You are gonna need to stop talking if you want this to happen.”

A confused look graced over the other’s features before he nodded in understanding. With a grin, Rhys pressed their lips together and helped start the divesting process. It was interesting to see how… submissive Vasquez was being. He let Rhys push him to his knees, looking up practically with worship in his eyes. Maybe it was all the alcohol but damn if it wasn’t a nice picture to have this boisterous asshole on his knees before him. To say it was a power trip was a gross understatement.

“How about we put that mouth to better use, Hugo?” The company man suggested, scraping his nails through inky locks.

Vasquez groaned and nodded his head enthusiastically. His hands all but flew up to unbuckle and unfasten Rhys’ trousers. Rucking up his shirt, the chestnut haired man gasped when Vasquez’s beard scraped over his stomach and downward. Vasquez looked up and pressed his face to the front of Rhys’ pants. The company man tried not to grind his pelvis against the strong jaw mouthing at him through the fabric.

Res wasted no time stripping himself of his shirt and vest, hands heading south to help tug down his pants. The silk ruffle at the top of his underwear peaked from under his suit pants catching Vasquez’s eyes and eliciting a surprised moan from him. The lanky company man always favored this pair because they were both incredibly comfortable and _oh so_ sexy. Stepping out of his pants and boots, Rhys was left standing nearly naked before his kneeling rival.

Spotting Vasquez shrugging out of his jacket, Rhys tsk’d and snapped his fingers at him. “Uh-uh, Hugo, you haven’t been given permission to undress yet,” He chided, tugging his hair to make him look up, “Lie down and be a good boy for me.”

It wasn’t much of a secret that pretty much every person on Helios had a praise kink and Hugo was no exception. He immediately laid back, throwing his jacket out of the way so he would be flat on the floor. Pleased at the response, Rhys straddled Vasquez’s chest. He picked up the other’s jacket and placed it over his shoulder with an easy smile. His fingers traced the buttons of Vasquez’s shirt, stopping at the knot of his tie to tug his head up.

“Mm, yeah you look nice under me, Hugo.” He praised, playing the fabric between his fingers. “You’re being such a good boy.”

Vasquez’s fingers curled around Rhys’ thighs and encouraged him to move up his chest. As soon as he was close enough, the stockier manager buried his face between Rhys’ thighs, kissing against the lace covering sensitive skin. The company man gasped and threw his head back, shuddering at the rough texture of Vasquez’s beard on his skin.

“Oh that’s it,” Rhys praised, “mm, you wanna make me come? I bet you do…”

Vasquez nodded, tugging at Rhys’ panties to move them to the side. He groaned and stuck his tongue out to pressed the flat of the muscle against Rhys’ mons, collecting the taste there. Fingers tangled in thick ebony locks as Vasquez began lapping and rolling against Rhys’ clit and slit. Alcohol made his movements sloppy but his enthusiasm more than made up for any stumbles.

“Fuck yeah, that’s it, that’s it.” Rhys gasped, blatantly rutting himself against Vasquez mouth.

The chestnut haired man fucked the other’s face, head thrown back in drunk ecstasy. At the feeling of Vasquez’s fingers breaching him, Rhys went rigid. He rolled his hips down with abandon, chasing his orgasm. Reaching back with his cybernetic hand, the company man pawed at Vasquez’s dick through his slacks. They rutted together, filling the room with harsh breaths and moans. Vasquez crooked his fingers at the same time that he sucked against Rhys’ clit, punching an orgasm out of the tall man.

Rhys felt wet warmth spread against his palm as he rode out his own pleasure. Moving to settle back on Vasquez’s chest, Rhys looked down at the larger man under him. Vasquez looked even more wrecked than Rhys felt, face flushed and beard mussed with Rhys’ cum. He ran his finger along his bottom lip before standing up on slightly shaky legs.

“Well, this’s been a lot of fun, Hugo.” Rhys smirked, pulling his clothes back on. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep after such an enjoyable night. “Oh, and I’m keeping the jacket.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this sin <3


End file.
